


Body Part

by teaserbabe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Compilation of people favoring certain body part
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Seo Jnghoon x Ankles

Seo Janghoon tapped his finger while sitting on his big couch.

It would be any minute now, he thought while staring at the digital clock placed on top of his tv table.

And he was right.

A doorbell could be heard and Janghoon quickly rose from his seat to open his front door.

"Hyung," Jong kook greeted him as soon as Janghoon opened the door for him.

It is really convenient to date a man who has a strict schedule with 3/4 of it spent for his hobby; working out, or sport.

Janghoon pulled the smaller man and closed the door as soon as possible. Not that he was afraid the paparazzi would catch them in the act. He just couldn't wait for longer.

"Quick, quick, shower," the older man said while pushing Jong Kook into his neat clean bathroom.

"I already take one in the gym..." Jong Kook pouted, but he knew the rule in the athlete's house.

Jong Kook took off his top first, taking a glance toward the older man. He knew the man wanted it so bad already, judging from the multiple chats he got from the huge man when he was working out. But Janghoon could not betray his clean-freak personality. And for that, Jong Kook wanted to give a reward.

Or a tease? 

Jong Kook took of his pants slowly, making sure that his backside was facing the impatient man.

Jong Kook turned his head with a grin to look at his reaction, but as usual, Janghoon was scowling.

"Yeah, yeah, nice apple hips. Get into the shower quick."

At the rejection, Jong Kook pouted but complied with the order. He was expecting the man to join him enjoying the hot water. But Janghoon's hair was too neat to get ruined. Oh, just see, he WOULD ruin it for sure tonight, Jong Kook thought to himself and started humming while taking another shower.

Hair, clean. Face, clean. Neck, clean. Armpit, clean. Chest and stomach, clean. Back, clean. Fine ass, super clean.

Jong Kook bent down to stroke his lower torso and couldn't help but took another glance.

Yep, Janghoon was scowling even harder now. He crossed his arms, trying to look calm but Jong Kook knew better.

All his body had been soaped so Jong Kook turned the water again, washing every bit of his skin and hair squeaky clean.

When he turned the water off, Janghoon had been waiting outside the shower stall with a fluffy white towel.

"Oww, oww, gentler," Jong Kook protested when Janghoon dried him up like a puppy. But the older man was in hurry that he could care less.

Janghoon didn't wait for permission when he lifted naked Jong Kook up so easily. He might be old, but he still has some stamina left.

Jong Kook laughed all the way until he was placed on the squeaky clean bed.

"Do not step on the floor anymore," Janghoon warned him. Jong Kook smiled, he was literally trapped on the bed, naked.

Cleaning his toes, between toes, and drying up his hair to get the fluffiness back. Janghoon sighed after making sure every part of Jong Kook was clean and smelled like his soap.

"Is't it tiring to do all this before the sex?" Jong Kook asked, though he didn't mind it.

Janghoon shook his head, "No," he said while lifting up one of the clean slender legs in front of him.

Janghoon landed a kiss on the bridge of the foot softly, before bending it slightly to kiss the ankle.

From there, Jong Kook had to endure the tingling sensation with a slow burning lust. Because Janghoon would take his time enjoying the soft skin of his lover.

Jong Kook didn't understand the fascination of Janghoon toward his ankles.

They are ridiculously thin, Jong Kook knew. They look odd compared to his buff body that he likes to hide them by wearing thick socks.

But Janghoon said they look pretty. As a man, Jong Kook didn't like that description. Moreover that his lover would spend more time kissing on his ankles instead of his lips.

Is it possible to get jealous with your own body part?

Jong Kook threw his head and moaned when Janghoon started licking his skin there. It was not suppose to be licked. It was not suppose to be that sensitive.

"Starting to feel aroused just by having your ankles touched?" Janghoon looked at him and smirked.

"No, just ticklish," Jong Kook said, face red for feeling it from an odd place.

But it did feel ticklish. So much that he felt ticklish on his groin too. Before he knew it, Jong Kook was breathing heavier with flushed face.

Janghoon noticed, of course. He had applied the same method over and over again. It was true that you could train part of your body to be more responsive. And for Jong Kook to have his ankles so sensitive, it must feel ridiculous.

Janghoon continued on sucking the ankle while giving a massage to Jong Kook's slender calf. 

The toned skin was so soft that it is addicting. Janghoon knew that once you tasted Jong Kook's skin, you would never get satisfied with anyone else.

Truly a lustful body.

Jong Kook could grow his muscles all he wants yet the calves just remain slender and pretty. Especially his ankles. Janghoon big hand could circle around it easily.

Janghoon licked his lips while changing the way he hold the leg. He gave a long lick from the base and end it with a kiss on the knee before observing Jong Kook.

Oh yes, the naked guy was obviously in heat. His mouth formed an o without sound and Jong Kook looked ridiculously cute and sexy.

"You know that I like your healthy thick thighs too," Janghoon reminded him with a smirk. It is fun to see Jong Kook pouted and begged with his eyes desperately. But Janghoon won't give in before the latter admit himself that he cannot wait any longer to be fucked.

Ignoring the pitiful moans from the singer, Janghoon started spreading Jong Kook's legs wide and savoring the soft skin of his inner thigh.


	2. Lee Kang Soo x Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person will yearn for things they don't have

Kwang Soo moaned. He was so close to hit the end. So close. Too close.

"Hyung, I..I will..."

"No, no, wait for me," Jong Kook whined on top of him, but showing no sign of slowing down.

Kwang Soo decided to help by reaching for the erected cock that kept hitting his stomach.

Jong Kook gasped when Kwang Soo gave him a strong stroke. His hole automatically tightened, resulting in a burst of semen right into his older man. Luckily, Jong Kook was also close himself that the younger man managed to fulfill his promise to cum together.

Kwang Soo lied his head to the bed rest, having a satisfying climax indeed feels so good, yet drain your energy.

Kim Jong nine, on the other hand, was still full of energy.

Kwang Soo soon had his mouth blocked by Jong Kook's, inserting his long tongue straight to Kwang Soo's without permission and kept sucking until the young man struggled.

"Ah, ah, oxygen. Hyung, oxygen," Kwang Soo gasped for breath.

Jong Kook retreated with a pout, not really satisfied with the too short after sex cuddle.

"A soft kiss, ok, Hyung. Here," Kwang Soo bargained, opening his arms so Jong Kook could snuggle into his chest.

Jong Kook looked content. The buff man fit incredibly well in his embrace thanks to Kwang Soo's long arms.

Kwang Soo knew Jong Kook likes this position the best. So close to each other breath and feeling each other's heartbeat.

The man in his embrace was seen as a tiger, but really, the inside is just a fluffy kitten with lots of aegyo. How many times Kwang Soo has to accompany his hyung on watching romantic movie?

But Kwang Soo's own desire was a bit different.

Jong Kook was busy nibbling on his neck so Kwang Soo moved his hand to the meaty bum.

Kwang Soo couldn't help his grin when his hand touched the soft, plump meat of Jong Kook's ass.

How can a grown-up male ass feels so soft like a baby bum?

"Oh.."

Kwang Soo's eyes widen upon hearing the exclamation mark from Jong Kook.

"Round two?" Jong Kook grinned. He stuck out his tongue to lick his lips before getting up. Eyes full of lust.

"No.. no, Hyung, I'm still...."

and that's how Kwang Soo's last energy got drained till the last drop.

Kwang Soo didn't hate the sex. It was incredible.

Looking at Jong Kook's naughty expression also feels good. Sexy even.

But Kwang Soo is very much fascinated by the older man's fine bum.

Kwang Soo himself is flat. He nevertheless is popular, and handsome. But people often are fascinated the most by things they don't have.

And Jong Kook Hyung has the best of the best apple hip in entire Korea.

Oh, not only women, men also talked about his ass whenever they witness the real one in the gym or sauna.

And Kwang Soo is a proud guy to have the sexy man in his bed almost every night.

Jong Kook's everything is fascinating. But again, Kwang Soo loves Jong Kook's ass the most.

He wants to have sex, enjoying the sex, focusing on the ass and ass only.

But how to ask him that?

"But, how can I kiss you then?" Jong Kook would whine and pout. And Kwang Soo cannot argue with that puppy face.

Yet, with them having a relationship for more than a year now, Kwang Soo knew he should be more vocal about his preference. Why him, the younger need to spoil the older man always?

"Hyung, let's play a card game, and the winner can have one wish."

And that was how Jong Kook ended up in that position.

His right wrist was tied to his right ankle, and so were his left limbs.

Jong Kook had to turn his head to the side in order to breathe. His ass was up in the air and overall position just uncomfortable and humiliating.

"Yah, Kwang Soo yah, I don't like this," Jong Kook started to whine. But sorry not sorry, it was the moment Kwang Soo had been waiting forever since he dated the sparta.

"It's my reward, Hyung. Don't worry, soon, you will come to like it," Kwang Soo said, groping the big fluffy ass in front of him, "but maybe not now.." he continued while raising the whip he was holding.


	3. Song Jiyo x Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know male chest could develop well too until she met Jk

It was a holiday.

Jong Kook was enjoying his morning leisurely, because he is not allowed to be busy when with his lover, Song Jihyo.

So the daesang winner sat on the couch, watching tv still in his couple pajamas.

"Good morning," Jong Kook greeted her when he saw the sleepy mong Jihyo walked out from their bedroom.

She had the unapproved pout, didn't enjoy waking up to an empty bed and with no morning kiss.

But Jk had no choice. The sun already up so high and he was bored lying on the bed waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up. Besides, he already kisses her numerous time until he learned that his lips won't be able to wake up the snoring princess.

Still, he felt bad. It had been a while for them to spend time together. So Jong Kook let her blocked his view of the tv when Jihyo sat on his lap.

Jong Kook smiled at her warmly, but Jihyo's focus was not on his face.

"Yah," Jong Kook protested when Jihyo opened Jong Kook's pajama button one by one.

"Shut up," Jihyo slapped Jong kook's hand that tried to stop her from exposing his body.

Jihyo smiled finally after having the raw view of her favorite part, well-developed man boobs.

She spontaneously licked her lips. She grabbed the firm chest, chuckles when her lover moaned in response. It is always fascinating to see how sensitive her lover is in his chest area. He used to threaten her by calling the police if she dared to touch his chest. But upon became a lover, Jong Kook gradually get used to have his chest play with.

Poor for the man, however, because the more you get play with, the more sensitive they became.

Jihyo felt the shaft under her trying to get up. She smiled, enjoying the sight of him. Eyes closed, hand grabbing to Jihyo's wrist, yet no strength to make her stop.

Jong Kook only opened his small eyes when the cruel pinching stopped. But his vision and mouth were blocked by Jihyo's aggressive kiss. He automatically closed his eyes again, trying to get a lead on their tongue play. He is famous for having sensual long tongue. But to beat Jihyo in the game was a different thing.

The younger woman dominated by using a foul play, grinding her hips just when Jong Kook was about to gain control.

But Jong Kook knew the woman had become impatient too. They were mutually wet and short in breathe.

It was Jihyo who retreated first. She licked her red lips in such a sexy way that Jong Kook gasped impulsively. He wants the woman more than anything in this world right then. The always dozing Song Jihyo that have destructive beauty. Big, mesmerizing eyes with a pretty smile like a Queen she is, that Jong Kook who thought himself as a tiger, brought back to her house like a lost kitten.

Jihyo leaned forward again, aiming for his pretty ear, "Let's fuck, on the bed," she whispered, hand slipping into Jong Kook's pajama to pinch the erected nipple, "I want to see your boobs jiggling when fucking me hard."

Jong Kook gulped down, he almost leaked himself from the dirty talk.

"And if it's not satisfying," Jihyo continued, groping the handful breast to make the man focus on her words, "I will make you ride the big dildo and teach you how to move them right."


End file.
